battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hit marker
A hit marker or hitmarker is a visual cue that tells the player that they scored a hit and damaged an enemy with a projectile or explosion from their weapon, a vehicle's weapon or an explosive device. Hit markers have appeared in all Battlefield games. Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield Vietnam, hitmarkers are represented by four separate diagonal lines on the crosshairs as the bullets reached their intended target. Battlefield 2 Hit Markers make another appearance in Battlefield 2. They were represented by an "X" on the crosshairs as a projectile or explosion hit an enemy. Battlefield 2142 Hit Markers are represented in Battlefield 2142 by a semi-circle or full circle (depending on the weapon and if aiming or not aiming) below/around the crosshairs. Battlefield: Bad Company Hit Markers are shown as a red semi-circle below the exact center of the crosshairs in Battlefield: Bad Company. They appear in both the single player and multiplayer modes of the game. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, hit indicators also show how many points of damage an attack has inflicted. Battlefield 1943 Hit Markers in Battlefield 1943 are similar to that of Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Hit Markers in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 were originally supposed to be similar to that of Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield 1943. In the final release however, hit markers are instead represented by a white "X" in the middle of the crosshairs. Hit Markers appear in all difficulties of the single player campaign, and they also appear in both normal and Hardcore modes in multiplayer. Battlefield Play4Free Hit Markers once again appear in Battlefield Play4Free. They are akin to that of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, but the difference being the "X" is slightly thicker. The hit marker is also accompanied by a number that shows how much damage the player has dealt to the enemy. Battlefield 3 Hit Markers appear in Battlefield 3 and are designed the same way as the last two games of the series. One minor difference can be that the "X" is thinner than both previous games. While the hit marker does not appear in the single player campaign, it appears in both the co-operative mode on all difficulty settings and multiplayer modes including normal and Hardcore. The Hit Markers in vehicles are thicker and larger than the Hit Markers seen whilst on-foot. Battlefield 4 The Hit Markers in Battlefield 4 are similar to those in Battlefield 3. Unlike in Battlefield 3, they are no longer present in Hardcore mode. As of the September 30th, 2014 patch, hit markers are now four separate lines around the crosshair rather than a solid "x". The color can be customized in the options menu for hits, head shots, and kills. Battlefield Hardline Hit Markers are improved in Battlefield Hardline. Hits that land on a human target use the same angled marks and color coding scheme as in Battlefield 4. When shooting an enemy vehicle, the hit marker will appear as a cross made up of four right-angled lines, similar to Battlefield 4's third-person reticle for vehicles. Battlefield 1 Hit Markers in Battlefield 1 are similar to those featured in Battlefield Hardline. One major addition from past Battlefield games is the presence of a kill feedback sound. When getting a kill with most weapons, a ringing sound can clearly be heard. When getting a headshot kill, the sound is that of the enemy's helmet getting shot off. Bass drum hits are used to accent headshots (including those on the player) and rifle kills, with Scout headshots receiving two drum hits. Melee attacks have appropriately gory sounds. Category:Concepts